


Rain

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [15]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting, peeing in bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: The Beatles have to leave one of their shows due to a threat, and Paul has to pee.
Series: Beatles Omorashi [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Rain

“God, you could have just let me go in there. It would have taken just a minute.” Paul groaned as he squirmed around in between Ringo and John. 

“I’m so sorry, Paul,” Brian said from the passenger seat as he turned around to see the four of them stuck in the back together. “We can’t take those threats too seriously. Everybody in the audience was evacuated, too. Safety is our main concern.”

Paul grabbed at his crotch again, and Brian turned back around. 

“How far away do we have to be?” Brian whispered to the driver. 

“At least forty minutes.”

“Can you wait forty minutes?” He looked at Paul again, who shook his head. 

“I don’t think I can wait five.”

Brian sighed, frantically looking around for something he could use. The four of them were practically on top of each other, and Paul wetting himself would end in at least three of them being soaking wet. 

After a few minutes of searching, he found a bottle on the side of his seat. He quickly pulled it out and handed it to the backseat. 

“Here. Use this.” 

John looked at the bottle that he was now holding, his eyes wide at how small it was . “Now, hold on a seco—“ But Paul was already unzipping his pants. He snatched the bottle from John’s hand and aimed at it. 

He moaned in relief when he was finally able to let go and his stream splashed against the plastic of the bottle. Everybody else in the car got very quiet, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. 

Then they heard something that none of them wanted to hear. 

“Fuck. Brian…”

“What?”

“Do you have another one?”

Brian’s eyes widened. “Aw, shit, Paul. No, I don’t.”

Paul cut off his stream just long enough to close the bottle and shove himself back into his pants. He tried to hand the bottle to John, but he refused to take it. 

“John, dump it out. I still have to go.”

“I’m not fucking touching that. Disgusting.”

Paul continued to squirm around, tears now streaming down his face. He didn’t even realise that Brian had turned around until he took the bottle out of his hand. Piss started to force itself out of him as Brian emptied it out the window. 

By the time he got the bottle back, it was too late. The rest of his piss had released into his pants.

“Paul!” John had scooted as far away as he could, but Ringo didn’t move at all. 

“I’m so sorry!” Paul sobbed. Ringo could feel the urine underneath him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at Paul when he was so upset. 

“Paul, you did nothing wrong. You had to go, and that’s not your fault.”

“Paul, we’re gonna stop when we can, okay? Lennon, if you could just keep your mouth shut till then, that’d be great.”

John looked out of the window. 

“I really am sorry, guys.”

“It’s not your fault, Paul. You didn’t threaten to blow the place up.” Ringo smiled at him. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Paul admitted. 

“That’s good, yeah?”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Ringo smiled at him and then leaned up against him.

“We’ll get this cleaned up soon. Promise.”


End file.
